Romeo And Juliet
by NoStringsAttached
Summary: Bella never went cliffdiving. Instead she was bitten, & with the help of her power she becomes an actress. Some years later the Cullen's finds one of her movies. They go to the infamous Hollywood to find her. But they may discover more then just Bella.
1. Izzy Mason

**I'm back! I realized how badly written my first version was, so I decided to just re-write the entire thing. I think it is just going to be all-around better, and I hope you think so too. I got almost 130 reviews on version one by chapter 8 and I was so excited. I fell in love witht he story idea and I couldn't let it go to waste. **

**I'm changing the plot up a bit, but their minor changes. I really hope you like this one! **

**Disclaimor for all chapters: Zilch. Nada. Zip. Nothing that you can publicly recognize is mine. I own the plot, The Prince & the Pauper, Rita, Jackie, Donna, Harry and Jonas Reviews. Even though those characters and business's wil be extremely minor, they are mine. The movie plot is mine too, I think. Well, I haven't seen any other movie like it, but there probably isone because it isn't too authentic. OKAY. I'm rambling. **

* * *

Chapter One. 

_Izzy Mason. _

* * *

Edward walked down yet another isle in the small video store, a new addition to the small Alaskan town he was currently living in. The middle-aged women behind the counter, who took herself to be named Hilda, stared lustfully at Edward and her thoughts were none too pleasant. Her bright orange lipstick, that was caked over her wrinkled lips, had cracked when she attempted to give what she hoped was a sultry smile.

High hopes to her.

Edward was content and happy that he was the only one in the store, besides the annoyingly creepy Hilda lady behind the counter. Of course no one else would be out; there was at least a foot of snow outside. It was a small town and none of the other citizens would have had a car to endure the snow, except of course the Cullen family. That was pretty much the only reason he went out today, so he could get out of the house for once and embark the nit-picking of his family.

He casually walked to the horror section, which much to his demise was right next to the check-out counter. He kept careful to avoid all possible eye-contact with Hilda. He found _Dracula 3000 _which was at Emmett's request. He then walked to the cheesy-romance section for absolutely no particular reason. It actually amused him how Hollywood's screenwriters could put all the fluff and corny lines into a script and actually have people act it out.

He walked to the middle of the short isle and found nothing in the new-release section. There really wasn't much to choose from. Sure, they had tons of movies but all of them were lower-rated and didn't have any good reviews etched on the covers. He took that as a not-so-good sign. Even he, who had absolutely nothing to do with the wildlife of Hollywood, knew that.

He walked to the end of the new release section, then, saw an entire shelf full of one movie. That movie was called _The prince and the pauper_. He supposed it was one of Hollywood's better flicks, but that was not the reason he picked it up.

It was the girl on the front; actually goddess would be a better word to put it in. Her face was heart-shaped, her lips rose-red and perfectly plump, silky mahogany hair and even more perfect eyes: warm, welcoming, dark and navy blue.

She reminded him of someone, that someone was the only reason his body was still setting foot on this earth he lives in. That someone was the reason he is invariably depressed and constantly in his room.

Bella Swan.

He left her for her own sake at a chance at having humanity; it was nothing but out of sheer love.

It had only been 6 years, 5 months, and 25 days since that day. 6 years, 5 months and 25 days since he had left Forks, in hope of Bella finding her path onto a normal human life. He forbade anything that would link Bella to his family. He knew he was no good for her, and never would be. They were complete opposites, one a monster and one an angel. She was of course, the latter. He had always lusted after her blood, and yet he loved her beyond anyone's belief.

He was put in pure torture when he told the biggest lie known to earth, that he didn't want her nor loved her. He left part of himself there, in Forks with Bella, he swore to himself never to retrieve his missing part. As long as he was in misery, Bella was happy and living the life she was set to have. He always wondered if she had started a family yet, as of now she would probably be in college. Which one, he did not know. He was very close to sending a 'scholarship' from a nice private college where she could get a good education and get whichever job she wanted. Which actually would have been paid by a certain Cullen family.

But he thought better of it. She would definitely suspect it of him, she was smarter then that.

He quickly took the movie to his chest, along with Emmett's movie. He held out _The Prince and the Pauper_ He looked at the cast of the main characters on the front of the case, _Izzy Mason and Jackie Young. _Mason, that was part of his surname and Izzy could have been a nickname for Isabella… _Well enough._ He thought to himself. His dead organs were tight inside his chest as he looked at the Bella look alike. He knew it couldn't have been Bella, the girl on front looked way too young for a 24 year old woman. She looked more like 17 or 18.

How he knew this, well thank his vampire vision.

There was another person next to the Bella look alike, he had shaggy blonde hair and electric blue eyes. He was really good looking, and that was coming from a 109 year old guy who has pretty much seen the good, bad and ugly of humans. But that Izzy girl easily out justified his good looks. Izzy was beyond good looking, she looked classy, bright and gorgeous.

It was everything any guy could ever even hope to dream for, and she looked a little too much like Bella for his taste. He took a better look at the cover and let it relinquish him. Izzy had a ratty pale pink dress, much like that one that Cinderella had before the Fairy-godmother granted her a new one. Anyways, the Jackie man had a fancy looking well-tailored suit on that looked like an 18th century old English one. They were dancing in a background that had the left side a dirty old kitchen with rags and dirty pans scatter across the counters, on the right was an elegant ballroom, each were blended down the middle.

_How feeble_, Edward thought. As of now Hilda's thoughts were well pushed away from his own, so he didn't have to deal with them. He flipped it over and read the back.

_An intriguing and fascinating fantasy that will attract young and old viewers. Hailey Whitlock (_Izzy Mason) _has a horrible life as a pauper for a gulled and choleric dress-shop owner Mischa _(Rita Colts) _who makes life absolutely agonizing for alluring and appealing Hailey. Then one day all single women are to be met at the _Yetis Ball _held for Prince Hanling _(Jackie Young)_ and when the worst seems to seal itself together by the probing of an afflicting Kindle _(Donna Taylor) _who teams with Mischa to take revenge on Hailey. They both want Prince Hanling all to themselves. Will one pauper win it all over or will evil take its toll?_

Edward then looked at the reviews, since he wasn't too impressed with the awful summary put together.

_A well put together masterpiece that will be loved and treasured for years to come._

_-_Jonas Reviews

_Harry Tones sure knows how to make the best movie of the decades to come, hats off to the director. _

-Kirkus Reviews

_Newly discovered actress Izzy Mason does an outstanding job in this film. She and the director have brought this movie to the top for all to enjoy and be entertained with_

-New York Times

Edward didn't bother reading the rest of the reviews; he knew they would be great. The movie had after all gotten all four stars in supposedly every magazine, and is being nominated for the best movie of the year at the Academy Awards. Edward thought for a moment then realized that they would be in a week. He took note to watch them and see if this movie would come out to be anything.

He slid the movies under his arm and walked a little over human-pace to the counter where Hilda was reading what looked to be _Seventeen _magazine. He mentally gagged then tossed the movies to her so she could check them out. He threw a few 20 dollar bills then sped out of the store. He ran to his Volvo then went well over the considered speed limit for snow that the vehicle manufacturers had.

Yea, he still had his Volvo. It was one of the few things that reminded him of her. Bella Swan, that is. He knew he would never give it away no matter how outdated it ever got. The rest of his family had already gotten new cars, and they always offered to get him one.

He skidded into the long driveway of the Cullen Mansion, which was just as beautiful as their Forks one except this one was made out of stone and wood. He parked the car just before he turned it off, and he knew he would get a lecture from Rosalie but he honestly did not care at the moment. He ran up the porch steps to the living room.

Everyone was already there, obviously waiting for him to return from the video store. He looked at all their faces which were glued to the television. Alice had a tiny, sly smile on her face but he paid no attention to that. Their thoughts were none too interesting either. Emmett looked up and said, "Did you get my movie?" and mentally added, '_Dracula 3000'? _

He nodded and threw it to him. Edward got out the other DVD which was still tucked safely under his arm. They started laughing; even Esmè and Carlisle had chuckles escaping their lips. Confusion and hurt crossed his face as he tried to figure out what they were laughing at. He looked down at his clothes to make sure there was nothing embarrassing on them, there wasn't. "What?" He questioned, quiet fiercely.

Now they looked like they were going to explode.

"Edward, since when do _you_ watch princess chick-flicks?" Rosalie forced between laughs. Edward knew that id he could have blushed, he would have.

Ouch, that was a hard blow on his ego. Then, Alice was the one who stopped giggling. She looked at the cover, closed her eyes and then seemed to be deep in thought, but not the kind of thing that happened when she had her visions. She opened her eyes and had the same sly grin plastered on her face, but now it was clearly noticeable. She took one glance at the case then gazed around at everyone, then stopped at Edward. She looked back at the case and said, "Guys look who's on the cover!"

She grabbed the case out of his shaking hands, which by reading her thoughts his mind went blank and his body numb. She had no look of surprise on her features, just delirium and cheerfulness. She muttered something incoherent and too quiet for even a vampire to hear. Edward got a few words about someone looking beautiful. Well of course he knew the girl on the cover was beautiful. He then searched her thoughts, '_Bella, of all people, who knew you could pull off something like this?'_

Edward had sat down while everyone was laughing, but now he was standing up again and softly took the DVD from Alice's hand. He shook the mind-boggling feeling out from his head brought his thoughts together. He looked at the case with a whole different feeling now, now he knew why he had a tugging sensation in his chest. It was for her, for Bella. But he couldn't give in that easily. Anyways, she didn't look _that much _like Bella.

"Alice, what are you thinking about? Bella is secure and safe in Forks! A-and, why would she look so altered and not as irresolute as a 24 year old should be?" Edward asked. Alice rolled her topaz eyes and looked at her fingernails.

"Edward," She whispered, "I had a vision about this. I had… visions of Bella becoming a…," she paused and looked in his eyes, "vampire."

Edward's whole body tensed at that one word, and how that one word was connected to Bella. All those years and misery put to waste, the time he could have been spending with Bella, or at least protecting her from whatever bit her. It was all useless, just one big mistake that he had let upon themselves. He had never before in his immortal life come close to crying, and now he was as sure as ever he was about to.

"I never would have fathomed she would become an actress, I mean look at her! She's beautiful, even by our standards…" Alice said, and then started rambling about how she became famous and a vampire. Edward only half-listened. He was captivated by the women who had captured his heart, not too long ago.

Jasper came over and looked at the case. He let out a low whistle and said, "Wow…" Alice gave him a dirty look and the awe was replaced with panic. Alice smiled and gave Jasper a pat on the part of his back of which she could reach.

Emmett and Rosalie were soon surrounding the case; Emmett raised his eyebrows and felt proud of his was-to-be sister but gave no other assertion at the fear of what Rosalie would do to him. Edward could still hear his thoughts, and they were something like, '_I wonder how strong she is…'_

Rosalie was full of envious thoughts, but charmed at the same time. _'I wonder if she likes getting prettied up now' _Edward smiled at her non-abusive thoughts for once.

Carlisle and Esmè finally got a look at the case; Carlisle had a smug look on his face, for what reason Edward did not know. His thoughts gave no indication. Esmè looked sad at having her old taste-tester not able to taste as she used to, but the compassionate part of Esmè looked joyful at having Bella a vampire. Even though she wasn't physically with them, she was mentally. Their thoughts pretty much came out to the same things, which were pretty much 'how'.

Alice popped the DVD in its player; which was in front of the LCD television. Edward got anxious at being able to see his angel in action again. He just didn't know what he would do after he saw this movie. He was about to think about it, but Alice had pressed play and the movie was starting.

It started as Hailey, or Bella, weaving and getting yelled at. Then the entire family winced when she got 'whipped' for not sowing the dress as it did in the book. Edward couldn't believe he had ever doubted her acting abilities, she was spectacular.

Her form was unbelievably graceful, and though she had to purposefully trip a few times, it was graceful also. Any vampire or ballerina would have been put to shame if they really paid attention to her grace. She moved fluidly, like liquid going down a smooth, glass surface. The family came as close to tears as they could when Hailey's sister died and Bella actually cried, which Edward guessed were fake or special affects.

They whooped for joy when Prince Hanling chose her out of all the other bachelorette's at the ball, and he asked her to marry him.

At one point they could see her face clearly. It was literally flawless, but it didn't really look like a vampires face. Her skin was a few shades darker then when he had last seen her. He guessed she was wearing contacts, but why she did, he did not know. A vampires topaz eyes were told to be inhumanly gorgeous. It troubles him that at one point in the movie they were teal-looking, but either color they contrasted terrifically with her physique. There weren't any bruise-like shadows under her eyes, which gave more to the fact that she didn't look like a vampire.

But she was, in fact Bella Swan. Edward zoned out of the movie and wondered how Bella became a vampire, and how she was in a movie.

Edward froze and stopped breathing when Bella kissed the Prince Hanling guy. He could feel the anger and jealousy rippling like waves behind his eyes. He realized Bella was what brought the movie high-ratings and bringing it to the top of the box-office sales. She could scoff at any of the other actors or actresses in the movie. They were aught compared to her.

Of course she was a vampire, maybe, he thought, it was her gift: to be good at acting. Although, he figured, it wasn't her strongest human trait. Emmett had put in his own two-cents on scenes, making the entire household laugh, which Edward hadn't done in a long time. It was an extremely emotional movie, but it kept him engrossed. He noted her voice had a silky essence to it, also unlike a vampires'. It wasn't like Alice's tinkling or Rosalie's chiming or even his velvet. It was alluring and seemed it could drag anyone into its pith. It was like she was always singing soft, beautiful notes. Her voice was a whole symphony of words and sounds.

The movie was over, and Edward was even more depressed, but not as much as when he left Bella. Some of them shifted uncomfortably in their seats, unable to think of something to say. Which was completely useless since Edward could hear what they wanted to say, just knew they shouldn't. And he was glad they didn't too.

"I wonder why she changed her name." Jasper questioned.

"Maybe she didn't want anyone to recognize her." Answered Carlisle.

"That didn't work out, we knew it was her… but it did work for six years." Admitted Rosalie.

"Oh! Bella's a celebrity; I wonder if she has anymore movies we can watch." Attributed Esmè. She seemed a little over-excited, but not quiet as much as Alice who was practically bouncing in her seat. Edward heard all their thoughts, which were bubbling with hysteria and questions. Rosalie even had a few questions… on what Bella was wearing to premiers.

After the credits, which they had all watched, there was a preview of a sequel or something then it went black. Alice stopped bouncing enough to calm down to talk, "We're moving to Hollywood!"

"What?" asked Emmett. He seemed to be in a daze during the entire conversation of questions.

"Well just because you're being unhappy and depressed with your life doesn't mean we can't go see Bella! You're not saving her humanity anymore, I'm sure she won't be too happy to see you, but I bet she won't mind us!" Alice was about to say something else, but stopped since Edward looked like he had been kicked in the chest, hard.

"Edward I'm sorry, but I'm sure she'll warm back up to you if she's still the same old Bella we know." He nodded, but still looked ailed.

"I hope she has a well-thought plan going. She's most likely living in California, near Los Angeles, so it's going to be sunny. She doesn't seem like a normal vampire, but still one nonetheless. She can only use the botox excuse for a few twenty years, and then people will really start questioning. And when she's supposed to be dead she could still be recognized for her movies. My, my Bella what have you gotten yourself into?" Carlisle said mostly to himself, since he was asking himself questions and answering them at the same time. Everyone nodded in agreement. They were still in the living room, discussing possible scenarios.

"Well, let's start packing! We have no time to lose people, chop-chop." Said Rosalie. They were a little stunned at her sudden enthusiasm, but understood her point. She had never showed much love towards Bella, but Edward supposed that now she is possibly a vampire then Rosalie will show more interest.

He still couldn't get over the simple concept that his sweet, innocent Bella had been turned into a blood-sucking monster without him knowing the least bit.

* * *

**Ok, well I really hope you like it better then my old one, if you have read my old one. Which, I really hope you don't. So, if I used my grammar or words wrong I'm sorry. Especially if you a grammarphobic. **

**Like it? Hate it? Please give constructive critisism. 3**


	2. Oscar Night

**Um, I won't annoy you with a long authors note. If you recognize anything for The A-List by Zoey Dean it's not owned by me. I really didn't know what the Academy Awards looked like from the outside, so I used her books. **

* * *

Chapter Two

Oscar Night.

* * *

"…And the nominee's for the year 2012 best actress are: Hanson Mattes, Tinsley Stiller," said the Academy Awards announcer, Julie Hills, who was a newfound comedian for the 90210 area and former actress, and before she was an actress a TV show host. A small clip of both actors played on the three huge screens that surrounded the stage of which she was standing. The crowd that consisted of almost every celebrity known to the Free World were sitting in a velvet couture seats, complete with rubber cup-holders and rocking-chair statures. According to the invitation anyways, what the chairs were like I mean. It actually had _plastic_ cup-holders. I couldn't fathom why they would lie about something as simple and lucid as cup-holders. Of course, to the untrained eye or someone who really didn't pay attention to these types of things would not have noticed the type of material used for the cup-holders.

Or, they just weren't the type of creature I was. Creature sounds so sadistic right? Well it's true, and it doesn't mean I'm proud of it. Grateful, yes but happy about it, no.

The aforesaid comedian/announcer continued, "Ramsey Allen," A clip played of a red-headed actress with wild looking hair playing in the bathtub with her baby, then the baby started choking and the red-headed lady didn't do anything about it. My insides sank at the languishing death of the baby, even though it was completey fake. My sorrow dissolved immediately as the next name was called. "And Izzy Mason!" The entire Kodak Theatre erupted in cheers. I gave a small smile when they showed a clip from _The Prince and the Pauper_, which was probably the best out of the four movies and twenty episodes of soap opera I've done in show business.

A professional looking man came on stage with a small white envelope in his hand. Julie looked at it then the audience. "Who wants to know America's best actress?" The crowd cheered again. She slowly, and very dramatically, started to open it. Now I didn't get excited over too many things, but right now I was very excited. This will have been my first personal award… if I won. Sure, _The Prince and the Pauper_ had gotten best movie of the year, but that wasn't for me alone, it was for the entire Golden Gadgets crew.

If it were possible, my hands would have been sweating through my golden-threaded 1500 thread count silk gloves. I was surprised the velvet chair I was grasping wasn't torn to shreds yet, I guess I was still unknowingly being careful. "Okay, the best actress of the year 2012 is…" I bit my lip, hard. I let out a small yelp because it honestly hurt. Some of the celebrities sitting around me looked at me incredulously, then returned their gazed to the stage.

Julie gave a deep breathe then said, "Izzy Mason!"

The entire auditorium erupted to applaud and cheering. The cameraman found me in my seat and ushered me to the stage so he could film me, for everyone watching one of the various channels showing the Awards. Oh no, it didn't make me the least bit nervous.

My seat was right in front of the stage, so I didn't have far to walk like some of the other people that had gotten awards. I gracefully got up and started to strut to the stage. Wow that was something I never thought I'd ever in my wildest dreams say, Bella-I mean Izzy Mason, graceful.

I waved and smiled at the lucky guests sitting closest to the stage. I even briefly shook hands with them. There eyes fell to their hands in disbelief that the best actress of the year 2012 had just shook hands with them. It felt pretty darn good.

The dark blue carpet that led up the short steps to the stage, wear my prize was, felt a little slippery. I looked down and saw a brown substance that I did not even want to know what it actually was. I looked back up and smiled, as though there was no mystery substance under my feet. I made the mistake to sniff, and I found out what the mystery substance was…

…vomit.

I held my breath all the way up stage to where Julie was standing, behind the glass and diamond podium, where my golden statue of a man, holding something in his hand. I hugged Julie and leaned over so I could speak into the microphone. I saw all the teirs and levels of the theatre, and every seat was filled. "Wow, guys' thank you so much, I love that I get to be up here and able to accept this," I leaned my head to towards golden man, "and I'm unbelievably ecstatic that I was even nominated. I have only been out here in Beverly Hills for a short amount of time and I'm touched that you all care enough to actually vote on me. This means a lot to me." I grabbed the trophy man type thing; I stared at it then continued. "I appreciate this beyond belief. I hope you all have a terrific night." I smiled my famous toothy smile and walked off stage, careful to avoid the vomit.

I went back to my seat which was right next to my co-star, Jackie Young. I knew he was Hollywood's Hottie, and he really was handsome but absolutely nothing compared to Him… I tried so hard to keep all those memories safely tucked away in the back of my head, far away from my conscious. _He doesn't love you_ was what the voice in my head told me every time I tried to sneak a peak at one of those cherished memories.

Jackie tapped me on the shoulder and gave me a high-five. I hid my troubles and gave him a clap back. "You did awesome up there. That really was a touching speech."

"It was just like all the other ones, Jackie." I stated a little annoyed of his constant pursuing. Why didn't I except his pursue? Well, I didn't think I could even begin to think of loving another being that was anyone besides _Him_. Oh, and he was a complete LA bozo.

"Well I thought it was great Izzy. Are you thinking of going to any parties tonight? I heard there was one at this new club called Flow-,"

"No, I'm not. Unless it is withheld in a non-alcoholic facility I'm not going." I knew there were going to be zilch parties without alcohol. I really hated partying, and I made up the lamest excuses not to go. I loved dancing, but I hated actually going to all the dingy clubs where sluts and white trash danced till their eyes turn blood-shot and their beverages end up going up instead of down.

Just like what I saw on my way up the stage.

"Whatever Izzy. I seriously think your making up excuses so you don't run into your ex."

See why I don't want to date him? I made the huge mistake of telling him the tiniest bit about Him and now Jackie thinks that everything I do has something to so with Him. I think he was trying to make Him seem like a bad guy, and Jackie was the great one.

Jackie is better then Him my foot.

I was saved from responding to his remark by another tap on the shoulder. I turned around and saw a nice-looking man in a suit that looked like it was imported from Europe... hence the Armani logo on the breast-pocket. He was definitely in show-business or else he wouldn't be so close to the stage; or close to me for that matter. He had black hair that was about an inch long and had a long face. He was pretty handsome looking. He pointed to the empty chair on the right of me, since the actor who was sitting there had gone to the bathroom… twenty minutes ago had not returned yet. I nodded and turned back around. He sat down and gave a big smile that showed the dimples on both sides of his face

His teeth were pearly-white and had an almost blinding shine. "'Ello Izzy." He said.

"I'm Buh-lake Cahlmorgan; I was wahndering if you'd mind tahlkin for uh bit." Blake said. I remembered him; he was a director from England who was going to America for a cast for his new movie, which was one of the most anticipated films of the last few years. I forgot what it was though...

Blake Colmorgan was known for the great movies he had directed at such a young age, by now he was probably 29. He did his job well, I noticed since studios kept hiring him, and his movies kept selling.

"Sure," I said. Then, Jackie noticed Blake.

"Oh my goodie-gracious, it's Blake Colmorgan!" He said, jumping up so he could get around me and shake hands with Blake. "I loved that movie you did with Frankie and Camille, I cried myself to sleep after I saw it."

Blake smiled then said, "I'm glehd you feel thawt way. Now let's go to the lohbby Izzy."

He stood up, because it was obviously too loud in the auditorium to audibly talk without yelling. We had to go to the lobby. I followed him out. Some people whistled as I walked by and I waved back, I even signed a guys t-shirt. By the time we got to the lobby the awards were almost over.

The lobby was huge and decorated in black and red. Blake motioned to two parallel red couches. He sat on one and I sat on the opposite. I kicked my heels off, but I kept my toes in. "Izzy, you've goht ah-mazing tahlent. You did ravishing in _The prince ahnd thah Pauper _I had to keep ahsking myself 'ow you mahnaged to do it. So I ahsked myself. 'Ow cool would it be if I 'ad me own Izzy Mason in me own movie.

"I 'ope you know why I was coming 'ere to Beverly 'ills, to look fohr a cast fohr me new movie. I would be overjoyed if you ah-greed to join the cast and crew."

"If you don't mind my asking, what movie would this be?" I asked, now thoroughly curious.

"A new and improved version of _Romeo_ _and Juliet_. You, of coh-urse would play Juliet. We're changing it up ah bit so Juliet won't be quiet thirteen. We're holding open-auditions for Romeo. We waw-nt people to have a chance at becoming famous if they truhly have the tahlent. Ah-nd we won't have thuh old English, thawts just downright boh-ring." I totally agree Mr. Colmorgan. He had a genuine begging look on his face, this European would-be model had knowing glint behind his eyes that said he didn't take no for an answer.

It was a famous playwright, by a famous writer. But, however much they change it will still be somewhat like the Romeo and Juliet I saw with Him a few days before…

"I'll do it." I said before finishing my thoughts. I was not going to have some previous stint ruin and control my life. I was not going to turn into a zombie again, no matter how hard my life got.

"Puhrfect, this means so much to meh Ms. Izzy. Come by our office tomorrow at…," He took out a pocketbook from his pocket, "one o'clock. Sound good?"

"Yup."

"You may wahn't to write down the directions, sweetheart." I really didn't need to write it down, but he gave me a tear of his pocketbook and a monogrammed fountain ink pen.

He told me the directions then said, "Izzy, I am truly grateful you ah-greed to do this with meh. I don't think anyone else in this entire theatre could have better suited the part."

The Awards were over twenty minutes after agreeing to be part of the film. I had gotten three awards, well not really specifically _my awards_ but I was part of the award. The first one was for best movie, and that was the entire crew for _The Prince and the Pauper _so it really wasn't just for me. The second was for best kiss, and that was for Jackie and me, he was at least a centimeter close to demonstrating how we did the kiss, worldwide to every viewer. But I prevented it for fear of him getting the idea we were going to make out like Will Farrell and Sacha Borat did at the 2007 MTV movie awards, which was still six years ago, yet it was as famous as Brangelina's split two years ago.

No, that definitely was not going to happen, the kiss I mean. Then the third award was of course, best actress of the year, which was the one I was most proud of and I knew would cherish just like the other memories tucked away. Even though this one was not as honorable as even the minutest of a memory about Him.

I walked back out on the red carpet which was not as bustling with Paparazzi and hopeful fans waiting to get a shot of a famous face. But there were still some scurrying trying to get last-minute pictures of celebrities they had missed before. My limo was different from all the others since it was painted an extravagant gold.

I spotted it two limos behind Yew Garlands red Mercedes, which was at the front of the line. I walked to the end of the carpet and went left, walking next to the barricades blocking off unwanted visitors. The intersection of Hollywood Boulevard and Highland Avenue, where the Kodak Theatre was located, was normally a very seedy and trashy place but it had undergone a makeover for the television audience's pleasure. All the storefronts had been wrapped in enough cotton to make Christo proud. Shrubbery and plants lined the red carpet, along with replicas of the coveted statue of Oscar himself, and seemed to be in perfect proportion. Earlier that evening, when celebrities had stepped out of their limousines and classy cars they were inside the artificial Oscar world.

I was wearing a vintage Chanel dress that I found in a couture thrift store on Rodeo Drive. It was one of the first dresses I had bought while living in the county of Hollywood. I found it in the back of my closet and saw that it matched my Charles David patent leather red wedges.

My outfit still looked the exact same as it did when I stepped out of the golden limousine, every crease and wrinkle smoothed and unseen. The limo pulled up to me and I stepped in. The plastic wall that separated the back and the driver's seat was just now starting to roll up.

I sighed when the sound-proof wall reached its way to the ceiling. I thought, since there was really nothing else to do. I thought about the decisions I made tonight and how it was going to change my vampire life.

Yea, you probably guessed I was a vampire. I didn't really miss being a human. I had a great power… err powers that let me be who I am. I could change my appearance and create illusions. They actually kind of fell under the same category, which was changing what something looked like.

When I created an illusion I was creating something that wasn't really there, like when He couldn't read my thoughts, it was like it wasn't there. But when I changed my appearance, or someone else's (which I have done a few times) it was real and not fake, like an illusion. Like, if I change my hair-color my natural roots wouldn't start to grow back my original color. That was only because first of all I'm a vampire, and my hair doesn't grow back and second of all that was just my power.

It really helped me blend in and not stand out like most other vampires. I didn't give myself their marble skin and I gave the illusion it wasn't rock-hard. Like when I had to get a check-up at the doctors office before I could sign a contract on a movie, I gave the illusion for a pulse, heart beat, temperature and what not.

Once I got too old I could just change my appearance so I looked old or completely change my face. I knew I would miss my old face, but I would get over it if it meant I could stay an actress and not be declared insane or inhuman.

One of the few reasons I chose this career path was one, the money. And two, He said I couldn't act. Well look how far my acting abilities brought me smart one.

Being a vampire didn't enhance my lying abilities or acting, it just helped me in some ways. My brain thought quicker so I rarely messed up on any lines and I could remember all the blocking and objectives I wrote in my script. I even bothered to memorize the entire script so I knew exactly how and when to show certain tactics.

I wished I knew how to act when Edward left me. That was probably the first time I had ever even thought his name. Maybe then he wouldn't have thought I was a pathetic human and toss me off like a rag-doll. Maybe if I had stopped him, by making a huge scene out of it then he would have shown more sympathy for what he was doing.

But no, I had to stand there and take it all in, willing to be beat up from the inside by his words.

**Sorry if I overdid it with the brittish accent **

**Like it? Hate it? Please give constructive critisism. **


	3. Six years time

**This chapter is mostly a filler and goes back on Bella's past. Pretty boring but it gets the base down. **

**Just so you know, the last chapter and this chapter were supposed to be one. But that would have been too huge. Lol.**

* * *

Chapter Three.

Six Years Time.

* * *

I watched the slowly passing palm trees and street lights as we drove bumper-to-bumper in an endless line of traffic. That's what happened Oscar night; I should know I've been here for over five years. Anybody who was anybody went, even if they lived in a dumpster by a tattoo parlor and tarot-card readers. As long as they had a cent to their name they were out. The entire nightlife of the 90210 area was trying to get to the next club or bar of the hour. The same routine went on until the sun peeked over the horizon and it was the butt-crack of dawn. 

I started scolding myself for not leaving earlier; even five minutes would have helped beat the congested roads. My house was on the complete other side of the county; I knew it was going to be a very long ride.

I closed my eyes and allowed my mind to start to drift off to the closest form of sleep it could reach. My thoughts ambled to the fateful night I was changed.

_I slammed the front-door behind me with all the might my body had. The might that was left was from the anger brimming to a point where I could no longer hold it in. I had to leave the house; I couldn't stay in it any longer. Who knew a loose floorboard could cause so much trouble. _

_Yea, I found Edwards stash of the CD, tickets, pictures and the other things he hid under the floorboard. All I had wanted to do was help time pass and attempt to amend the annoying creaking, but no I got heart-breaking memories. I started walking towards the woods… remembering his words._ Don't go into the woods alone_. Well, honey-bun I think I just might._

_I screamed into the brisk air, letting my anger control me and my actions. I screamed about all the things I wish Edward could have seen, I screamed of my lost love, my pain and everything that has happened to my grim life. My voice went hoarse, so I whispered how it could never be the same. _

_I started running towards the woods; I tripped and skinned my hands and knees so many times I swore there wouldn't be any skin left on them once I reached my destination. But that's the problem; I don't know where I'm going. I had nearly expected iron arms to catch my falls. Not even wishful thinking could bring them back. _

_My muscles and lungs were telling me to stop, but it was no use my heart and anger drowned them out and made me keep running. I started to feel dizzy from my erratic breathing, so I stopped and started walking. I cried, the tears coming down my cheeks like waterfalls. I began to become familiar with my surroundings. Like the hole shaped like an 'L' in the tree with no leaves and the random pole warning about the electric current flowing under the earth. _

_Those were the things that almost made me go faint, but I kept going. I followed my gut, telling me to keep going forward. I came out to a clearing, a vast, large and beautiful meadow with wildflowers glowing even in the dead of night. I took it in, the artistry and refinement of the entire meadow. Then it hit like a ton of cows. This was Edward's meadow; well it's not really his anymore since he's not here anymore. I started crying at a whole new level. This was where we confessed our love. Now it was just a landmark that stood as a reminder of what was, and what could have been._

_Actually, it was my thought to be love and his lies. The lion and the lamb crap, what did he take me for, a fool? Don't answer that. It's not my fault he made me believe he really loved me, because he sure acted like it. I couldn't stand anymore; my energy was abated and even with the strongest motivation I couldn't walk anymore. So I lay down on the sodden grass on the border of the forest and the open green grass of the meadow. _

_I fixed my gaze on the starless sky, I wondered where they went. I saw the moon shining slightly through dark, smoky clouds as it illuminated the ground below of which I was laying. I didn't know how long it was going to be until I could summon the energy to move again, so I took the peace to let my mind find resurrection because it felt like my brain was just dead tissue floating in my skull. _

_I wasn't sleeping but I definitely wasn't bright-eyed and bushytailed when I heard a faint rustle from the other side of the meadow. There was no breeze tonight so I realized it was some creature of the dark, or worse. I really hoped it wasn't the latter. I started thinking hard about what it could have been, but I quit thinking about it. I realized I didn't care anymore. I hardly had any will left to live anymore. See the state you put me in Edward! Yea, I wish you could read my mind and drown in my hurt and anguish. But you can't drown; you're 'indestructible' you can't die. I mentally cursed every curse word I knew at him. _

_I already finished high-school, so it wasn't like I had anybody taking my attendance on whether on not I was somewhere. Just Charlie, and he wasn't home, he was taking night-shift. He was used to living alone; he wouldn't miss me too much. I felt bad for thinking such grave thoughts, but hey I'm a girl with half of my life torn away from me. _

_All I had gotten to do this summer was wait for college semester to start, and I wasn't even ready. I had no freaking idea what career I wanted, which is kind of sad that I'm thinking about that when I could be on my death-bed. I was so set on becoming a vampire; I had zonked out all other thoughts of my future until now. _

_How sad am I? Becoming a vampire didn't even matter now, any other vampire I came across would imbibe me until I was depleted, doesn't that sound better then suck me dry? That was just how it worked. Too bad I was so tasty, how perverse am I? I hoped whatever came out of those bushes would be willing to take me out of my misery. _

_The faint rustle became louder as it emerged from the bushes, and there stood the silhouette of a human. At least I hoped it was human. He was a man in fact; he had broad shoulders and was tall. I sat up, but still not standing so I could get a better view of him. He walked too fast for any human to run. Nope, definitely not a human, he was a vampire._

_Oh joy. I seriously should be more careful about what I wish for._

_The man stopped twenty feet away from me, as though to scrutinize me and pick out my flaws, because that was the look he had on his face. My hopes had been up when I realized it was a vampire man, but they came down when I saw that he had black hair. He came about 10 feet closer and I saw the familiar face of Laurent. _

_My lips twitched into the slightest grin of hysteria. "Hello Laurent, nice night isn't it?" _

_He smiled ear-to-ear, it was a little too menacing for my pleasure. But I guessed my pleasure was not of importance now. "Bell-a," He said it as though he was tasting my name, "Fancy seeing you here, and yes on such a nice night. I came out here for a midnight snack and what do I get? The famous Bella Swan." I raised my eyebrows at him, daring to challenge him. _

_"Yes, you are quiet the notable in the vampire community as ah, what was his name, the one who made Vicky crazy for killing her mate… Edward Cullen, yes that was it. You were his little human girlfriend." _

_I cringed as he said his name. He continued, "I can hardly imagine you anywhere without Edward. He had risked his own life trying to turn Vicky and James away from you, you know. And you should be extremely grateful for what I've done also."_

_  
"What have you done?" I questioned, now thoroughly curious. _

_"I killed Victoria," He said as though he did it every day, "She was so bent on revenge she was willing to kill the entire town of Forks just to get you. I couldn't let her kill so many innocent people just for one being, now could I?" _

_I was tired of this, I held out my wrist and said, "Go on, suck me dry. I don't care anymore. Please take pleasure of it and enjoy my pain, surely you did when you let James attack me." I think I had just gone suicidal. Anger flared in his eyes, then he calmed._

_"I'm afraid I can't do that. See, I'm becoming wholesome with myself. I don't drink human blood anymore, after meeting your Cullen family I realized this is not the way to live." He sighed then looked off, his eyes blurred. _

_"But I can do this for you." I looked up at him, then my exposed wrist, realizing he wasn't going to kill me. I was pretty grateful, I wasn't as sure as I was two minutes ago that I was ready to leave the world, there was still a little hope left. I just had to search for it. He walked vampire-speed to me and flipped my brown hair back. He bared his razor-sharp teeth and bit my neck, right on the jugular vein. He bit right through it like it was melted butter. _

_I fell back again and squeezed my eyes shut, ready for the pain. Right now I just felt a little burning on my neck, like I got a cut and lemon-juice got in it. Then it came. _

_They told me it hurt. Like heck it hurt, it was agonizing! I felt the slight breeze of Laurent running off, leaving me twisting in pain on the grass, trying to grasp something but all I got were handfuls of grass and dirt. The piercing pain reminded me of when Edward left me, the burn stood for the tearing of my heart as every word he said replayed in me head. The suffering sent tidal waves over me, drowning me in it. I decided I wasn't going to wait to reach the bottom; I was going to stick it out and find the surface, once and for all. _

To this day I could remember every thought and feeling I had that night. It was one of the most replayed memories in my head, I thought about it when I was bored, or waiting around a studio for my scene to be shot, which was what I did a lot these past four years. I could attain this memory easier then the ones of Edward in it. I suddenly felt more comfortable saying his name; it was like loosening a knot in my dead stomach. Letting me relax and release some of the tension I always had.

I brought back more memories of what happened from then on.

After two and a half long days of transformation I took notice that I was a vampire and swore to myself I would always drink animal blood, and would never take even a pint of my former being. I found out my power that same day, I was reminiscing in the meadow, and I wondered what it would look like with a waterfall, and poof it appeared. But it was like it wasn't there I could put my hand through it and not get wet, so I found out I could create illusions.

About a week after staying in the woods, fulfilling my thirst so I could go in my house without losing control and attack a passing car. I really wanted to go back home, go to sleep in my old bed and pretend this was all a dream. But I couldn't. I was a vampire and I could never go back home. It hurt me that I could never properly say goodbye to Charlie. So when I went through my window I left a note. It said something like me not knowing what I wanted in life and I just needed time to figure it out.

Sounded pretty reasonable… at the time.

I with-drew all the money I had saved in the bank. From working at Newton's store and college money sent to me while growing up added to about 45-grand. I had gotten all my stuff to pack, and when I was up there I looked in a mirror.

When I saw myself, I remembered feeling disgusted with the wine-red color of my eyes. I wondered what they would have looked like blue, and they turned that color. I tried more things with altering my appearance; that was when I realized I had two powers

I trekked in my truck for a few weeks, wondering what I was going to do with my eternity. I had no idea where Laurent went and I didn't want to think about finding the Cullen's. I taught myself control during the first month of becoming a vampire, it was pretty easy considering I wasn't as repulsed as I was of blood as a human, but I didn't find it as tempting as the Cullen's described. I thought out all the possible things I could do with my gift. The possibilities were endless… as long as I got money. I came upon the one thing Edward said I couldn't do.

Act.

So I drove down to Los Angeles, searching corkboards everywhere for open-auditions for something. There was a role in a soap opera called, _The Easy, Breezy Life_. It was for the part of a 15 year old girl, and she would only be in it for two seasons. It gave the desired description and salary and what not. I made myself look fifteen and perfectly fit their desired description. I surprised everyone at the auditions, but mostly myself. I played in those episodes for a year, and I went under the name Izzy Mason. I didn't know where it came from, but when they asked for it, it was the first thing that popped in my head.

In 2008, at the believed age of 16, I had made 150,000 dollars every episode. There were twenty episodes. You do the math. I started to get recognized, since the show was pretty famous. I got my picture taken when I shopped, and got put in tabloid magazine. The most asked question about me is, 'Where did you come from?' and I always answered, 'You don't want to know.' Because they probably really did not want to know my true story. They'd declare me brainless and stick me in a loony-bin.

So I was set with enough cash to buy myself a nice house, I made myself about middle-aged and bought a penthouse, giving the realtors the illusion of the non-excitant legal papers a middle-aged women should have. So that summer I moved into my penthouse on the outskirts of West Hollywood.

It was pretty hard finding animals to allay my thirst. I had to go all the way to North California to get animals, and then I brought the blood back in coolers and stored them in my freezer. Yea I'm weird. But I loved going up there, running was such an exhilaration I rarely got to enjoy, since I was living in the populated streets of Los Angeles. I found that putting a dab of cinnamon or vanilla really made the blood taste better.

In 2009 I tried out for my first movie, and made it. I now looked more like Bella Vampire, and not 15 year old soap opera girl. There were two main roles and I got one of them. I was one proud vampire. That was when I made my big debut; everyone wanted me to sign on their movies and tried get me in a picture. The soap opera I starred in was starting to get popular a year later; everyone was watching the re-runs of the seasons I was in. People recognized me. The recognized me as Hollywood's Brunette Goddess. And goddess I was, my career as an actress had bloomed. I even went to visit Charlie, and looked just like a 21 year old should look like. I said I was going to train to become a lawyer at Harvard. Well, it would explain the nice cars I would drive in to visit him.

At the end of the year 2009 I was in another movie, actually musical. It had like 10 songs on it and I sang one of those by myself. It scared the crap out of me until I realized I could actually sing. In 2010 I was in a sci-fi, everyone but the graphic-artist did great, the special effects brought down the reviews.

So, in 2011 I was in _The Prince and the Pauper_. It didn't take too long to film, just the set took forever to build and the costumes were all hand-stitched. I was on a few talk-shows and acne commercials, even though my face would be permanently blemish-free. And to think I'm only supposed to be eighteen.

I was able to stay in forever sunny California thanks to my gifts. I could create the illusion that my skin wasn't sparkling like an 80's disco ball. I just let it give off the slightest bit so it looked like my skin glowed, and not sparkle.

The golden limo pulled up to my gate, I got out and punched in the code. I gave the driver his pay and tipped him double that. He had an overly-pleased grin on his face and said, "Anytime you need me to give you a drive Izzy, just give me a call."

He and my limo drove away. My Spanish villa was huge, and I shared it with no one. Reporters often asked why I hadn't recently gotten a boyfriend, since I easily could have. I simply answered, 'I'm too young, don't you think?'

I didn't know about any other vampire celebrities, I was sure there weren't any. They wouldn't be able to when based on the fact that they could get recognized when they were supposed to be dead. Unless they had a power similar to mine. Now that I thought about it, I probably was the first vampire celebrity. I should get another award! Okay, that was completely selfish.

I was excited that the next month I was supposed to get my hands imprinted on the Walk of Fame on Hollywood Boulevard. Boy was I chipper. I was glad to be considered an Idol to people; I knew I could stand for something other young Hollywood stars couldn't. I didn't know what quiet I stood for, probably just not smoking, drinking and doing drugs, like practically everyone else here did. It was not like I could do those things anyway.

Some people even followed my trends. Like one time I made the left side of my head blonde, the back black and my right side red. Now I was notorious for my frequently changing hair color.

I was only experimenting…

I also didn't party that much. I just didn't like it. Every club or bar was filled with obnoxious people getting drunk. The only time I went was if it was hosted, and the alcohol wasn't offered to under-aged people like me. Sure, I could easily make myself 21 and make an illusion of an ID to get into a bar, but I decided not to.

Anyways, I could make myself older when the time came and then when I simply felt like becoming young again I could change my profile. I even made a very nice coffee-lady who worked at the sci-fi loose her stress-wrinkles. She did her job well.

I was even planning on making a CD soon; after recording companies heard my song on the musical they were crowding me with contracts and offers. They didn't even know if the voice was computer-generated, which I assure you, was not. But whatever makes a famous-face smile. I had a circle of friends, some of them genuine and some of them would backstab you the minute you looked at their boyfriend. Yea I tried to stay away from them.

In my early years I went on a few dates, none of them tickled my fancy but it was something the press could eat off of.

Back to being dropped off. I went inside my dark house and flipped on the lights. It smelt strongly of my custom-made strawberry and freesia perfume. Even though I didn't need it I squirted it every time I saw it. I went upstairs, changed into Juicy Couture sweats and went back downstairs. I made my way to the kitchen and pulled out a mug of ice cold Deer blood. I added cinnamon flavoring and sat in the all-white living room.

The room had accents of purple which gave it a clean and crisp look, completely opposite of my old penthouse which was a mess of colors. I leaned back on the recliner and thought about the day.

**Hoped you like it. Sorry if it was really boring, but I had fun writing it. I dunno why. I hope I can promise no more chapters will be as boring. The big Edward and Bella reunion will be up soon. **


	4. The New House

**Oh my goshh, I'm so sorry! I was at a track meet in Chicago and stayed there for a week, so I really couldn't write then my family went to Florida for a few days. Again I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. From now on I promise to update more. & I don't really think it helps that this chapter is immensly boring, but it's a filler. **

**Disclaimor: The day I own anything by Stephenie Meyer is the day pigs, cows and dodo birds fly. & dodo birds are extinct, so that just helps my point. **

* * *

**Chapter Four.**

**The New House. [what a creative title, I know! lols**

* * *

The trees whizzing by the car on the freeway gave Alice an entirely new sense of excitement. The trees weren't any ordinary no-names, they were palm trees. They were a mental symbol of something she couldn't have seen in Alaska or any of her past homes. She of course saw them on the internet when she was researching the area, but the pictures were nothing compared to the actual tree. She never could have imagined the engaging scent that came off of them; it was like fruity oil. To any other normal nose it would have smelled like an ordinary tree, but to Alice it was like an entirely new sensation. They captivated her attention and put her head into a muddle of emotions.

The palm trees were not the only things that caught her attention, sights and sounds clouded her normal peace of mind. Even though it didn't take much to capture her attention, this place called Orange County certainly did, almost like none before. She gazed longingly at the malls and shopping strips she passed, but she forged in her mind that she had a mission: make it to her new home in Hollywood. But she definitely needed to remember these places for further notice.

The Cullen family watched the Academy Awards and found how glamorous Bella actually was, they were extremely proud that she won her Best Actress award. Edward was actually the most proud that Bella stopped Jackie before he kissed her. Really proud. They even sat through her other three movies and twenty episodes. Edward was even to the point of buying every single tabloid magazine that had Bella's picture in it. Watching and reading those things made them realize how much of a developed character Bella made out of herself, all for her career.

She was the only passenger in her small, yet fast and study, vintage Mustang. It was a classical cherry red convertible. Rosalie had, of course, upgraded the engine, tires and many other parts of the car so it could go to a vampire's desirable speed. She turned off the freeway and onto Canyon Drive, so now she was on her way into downtown, which was where their new house was located. Esme went down to California two weeks before they moved so she could buy a house and renovate it to their vampire liking. She had only gone searching two of the fourteen days she was there, due to the almost never-ending sunny weather. Esme had supposedly found 'the one' and told the Cullen family to come down as soon as possible to start their forage for Bella.

Alice knew Rosalie was probably the first one down there, since she was the one with the fastest car. Alice was the last one since she wanted to actually enjoy the new scenery. The last time they were ever in California was when they were driving down to Phoenix, protecting Bella from the kookoo-bananas vampire James.

But he was dead now and she had no need to worry over the past. She was absolutely ecstatic that she was going to be able to see her friend again, it seemed like ages since the last time she saw her. Alice was crestfallen that she didn't get a chance to say one last goodbye to her friend. She honestly had a great plan going on in her head so she could have a proper goodbye with Bella, but Edward found out and foiled it.

Stupid, mind-reading vampire.

Jasper had really improved on his control, along with the rest of the family. They were able to prove to themselves that they were legit enough to live in such populated areas. But, the only problem was that they had no clue on how or where they would hunt without accidentally attacking some innocent vampire. They knew that once they found Bella, which couldn't be long, that they would use her method of hunting. Knowing Bella, it would have been something completely far-fetched yet completely sane. Alice thought about it, and realized that was probably the best definition of Bella: absurd, yet very sane.

Alice wasn't entirely sure that Bella was living in the actual district of Hollywood, but she was sure she was living in Los Angeles, at least according to her visions and research. She pulled her car onto Fairfax Street, after an unusually long red light, and gritted her teeth in frustration to the barely moving traffic. The pollution was so great, that if she could have any sort of sickly reaction to it she would be having an asthma attack. Or, at least she thought she would.

She started getting really bored and flipped on the radio and turned the dial until it hit something recognizable. It was 111.2 Yesterdays Hits, as of now '_Hey There Delilah_' was playing. Alice remembered the song so well; it had been played for over two years before not being played so regularly. She remembered every word of the sweet lyrics and pitch to the song.

_Hey there Delilah what's like in New York City…? _Edward had even made a piano version of it for Alice; it was the only thing she could play on the piano. The Plain White Tee's had broken up a few years after that CD, much to Alice's dismay. The simple tune kept her occupied enough not to go bonkers from the congested traffic and make it to the stone gate leading to her new neighborhood. She turned sharply; making skid marks on the street, and earned herself a few honks and unmentioned names were yelled at her. She shook it off and drove up to the gate.

The young man at the gate literally drooled as soon as he saw Alice Cullen's inhuman beauty. He immediately gave her the buzzer so she could open the gate whenever, not even paying attention to whether or not she was actually a resident of the top-notch neighborhood. She noticed how he made the neighborhood sound like some country-club and the button she held in her hand was like some VIP thing.

Alice once again shook it off and slammed on the gas. Finally a street that was not so busy. Now she realized why he made it sound like a club, there was a golf-course, Botchi course, a large reception area, indoor heated pool, and a spa! It made her feel like she was in some retirement center, not a celebrity-clad neighborhood. The houses had its each unique style, but they were either red brick or brown brick and an occasional white. The houses were about half an acre apart, and almost no trees, and if there was one it was sculpted into some animal.

Alice came across a large gap form one house to the next, about four acres long. The house that was at the end of the gap though, was probably the most magnificent and elegant of them all. She took a wild guess at it being the Cullen Estate, because well there was a golden 'C' on the mailbox. She pulled into it, the house was a lot farther back then she speculated. It looked like it was at least four acres away from each surrounding house, which she took as a good thing. A very good thing.

The perfectly manicured lawn had a fluorescent-green look to it, with perfectly square bushes and topiary. She saw a clear view now of the house, it was resplendent and all the other houses were postage stamps compared to the one in front of her. It was tan brick, unlike all the other ones, with maroon shutters and a great French doorway, leading up to three separate balconies, all looming over the front porch. Maroon pillars stretched all the way to the balconies, some connecting with the tall tower on the far right side, which also had its own balcony. Alice felt the sensation of falling in love all over again. None of the other Cullen homes have been quiet so grand.

She saved herself a gasp and sped faster then she had the entire time she was in Orange County down to the house. She turned her car around the square driveway to the garage, causing a loud screech. There was already three moving vans in the driveway, with Emmett, Carlisle and Esme all unloading their things. She wondered where Jasper and Rosalie were.

Alice parked and ran out. She briefly said, "Hey, great pick!" to Esme then ran to the garage.

A very blonde mechanic was working under a very silver worn-out Volvo inside the ten car garage. She walked right up to Rosalie. "Isn't this house charming?"

"Mhmm." Rosalie popped her head out from under the Volvo, which was making popping noises. "You should take a look inside; I got here an hour or two before you so I already looked around. Edward burst his oil pressure while going to fast for too long; I honestly don't know how much longer this poor thing can make it if he doesn't get a new car soon." She narrowed her eyes, "did you bust anything in your car?"

"No!" snapped Alice. Everything, according to Rosalie, was either cars, Emmett or her appearance. Never something like how great a house looked; it sort of agitated her at Rosalie's unenthusiastic reply. She was about to go inside when she noticed a vibrant green garden maze on the far right of the house, she took note to check that out later with Jasper. Another semi-truck parked in the driveway. "What's that truck –"

Rosalie rolled her eyes then said, "Esme had some shopping to do, which consisted of enough things that she couldn't fit it into her car. She wanted to renovate the house to _our _liking." Alice felt proud of Esme for a second.

"Oh," and with that Alice Cullen stepped into the house. She was marveled by the relaxed environment of the house, decorated in warm earthy colors. It even had an earthy smell, not like the dirt way but in the pine-needle fresh way. Kind of like Pinesol.

Esme had only insisted that they bring their favorite clothes and important trinkets. For instance, Edward's dear old piano. Emmett was coming from what she guessed the living room was, since he had a bunch of plastic and empty boxes in his hands. "Want to help start unloading?"

She nodded her head vigorously and started following Emmett back outside before asking, "Where's Jasper?" She hadn't seen her husband in the past 6 hours and she really wanted to see him.

"Claiming his – err, your room. I think you'll be able to tell, because once you get near it you feel a strong twinge of anger." He had a playful look in his eyes that told Alice he had already tried to go near Jasper's claimed room.

"And Eddie?"

This time Emmett rolled his eyes very girlishly for a man his size. Alice let a small giggle out. "He's in his room, says the suns to bright for his sensitive skin."

Now Alice burst out laughing then said, "Likely, I offered him some of my exfoliating Lilly pad scrub, and an offer for a spa treatment but he suddenly reminded me that vampires can't get skin problems."

Carlisle and Esme were deep in the depths of the moving van when they got outside. He was effortlessly picking up his treasured office desk that has been in each of his former studies. It was a feat no ordinary man could do alone, he would have had to have at least five other people with him to pick up the ample desk. Carlisle smiled, "How was your trip Alice?"

"Marvelous!" she said, imitating a perfect Marilyn Monroe voice. Then she changed to her perky voice, "living here is going to be loads of fun!"

Alice heaved four boxes full of her favorite unused clothes and hopped out of the van. She went upstairs, since that was where Emmett said her reserved room was. She went down the long hallway, filled with expensive and famous paintings and vases full of fresh flowers.

She passed a home theatre, a room devoted to video games and devices, and a beautiful Skylight room, which was all glass and from the back wall you could see Hollywood Hills. When she passed that room, she noticed they were set on a hill, not one quiet as large as the Hollywood sign, but enough so they were far enough from the busy bustle of the streets. It completely appeased her.

She felt a jerk of sadness coming from one of the rooms, she wondered if it was Jasper, so she was lifting her hand to knock but a familiar voice said, "Wrong room, love."

She turned and walked to the room Jasper's voice was coming from; she felt an oddly soothing anger that could only be coming from her Jasper. She put one of her perky grins on and entered the room. She wondered where the sadness was coming from the other room, if it wasn't Jasper. _Edward_ she decided.

She entered the baby-blue and apricot colored room, her exact requests to Esme. She found Jasper in the closet, arranging his clothes so they took up the smallest space possible. She smiled even wider at how much he cared. "You know, wallowing in self-sorrow is Edward's thing."

He gave her a confused look, but then they heard, "Hey!" from across the hall. _Yup, that room was definitely Edward's._ She left out a tinkling laugh and set down her boxes. She hugged Jasper with all the emotion she felt on her trip down here, and boy it sure was a lot. It looked like his eyes were going to bulge out of his sockets of she didn't loosen her grip. "I missed that laugh," he mumbled in her hair.

"It was only six hours!" she smiled against his strong, able chest. At least he felt the same way about traveling separately. She felt the sudden rush of soothing calmness take over her formerly tense body.

"You need to unpack all those clothes you are never going to where." He reluctantly let her go.

She moaned and said, "I'll where them as soon as I get some shoes and purses and layer some things before I wear them." He rolled his eyes then left the closet.

Alice sighed and stalked over to her boxes; she took everything out and put it on the hangers, color-coordinated of course. Jasper was already downstairs and helping unpack everyone else's things. Alice decided it was time to finally give herself a tour. Everything she knew was already spectacular; she just wanted to look at it personally.

The entranceway had marble floors leading to the double staircase and the downstairs study. She went to the workout room, which looked large enough to fit an indoor pool. Maybe she could talk Carlisle and Esme into it. Her mind went blank, preparing itself for a vision…

…yup! There was definitely enough room for a pool. There were two unneeded kitchens that were fit for Rachael Ray. Two highly equipped studies, the one downstairs and one upstairs that had a connected library, which was the tower she saw. There was a ballroom that was more like a dance club. There was an indoor basketball and tennis court, outdoor Olympic-size pool, a Jacuzzi, a stable, a guesthouse, and a humongous gazebo that was out towards the back of the estate. This house had even better stuff then the custom-built one in Alaska.

Alice was satisfied with the house, so her walk was bouncy and dancy. Now she wanted to find Edward. So she went to his room and walked in openly, because if she knocked he would not have answered. His room was decorated in blues and a yellow color, like honey or butterscotch. _An odd match_, Alice thought but whatever made Edward happy. He was lying on his Egyptian-cotton bedspread on his cherry-wood bed. His head was on a pillow, and was staring at the ceiling. He didn't even acknowledge her gracing him with her presence.

"Your presence should not be graced, Alice."

_Gr, stupid mind-reading vampire_. Edward had a scowl on his face. Soft Debussy music was playing in well-hidden speakers. The music has a relaxing yet forlorn for some reason, Alice had never really paid attention to the music always playing in his room.

He had a pained look in his eyes when he whispered, "How are we going to find her? This place is huge, and sunny! It is probably impossible –"

"We'll find her Edward; I promise I will not cease looking for her unless elemental matters won't let me. Then and only then will we stop, which we probably won't. It won't be hard to find her, I mean you have a psychic sitting in front of you and she's a freaking celebrity, she won't be hard to miss with the wards of people surrounding her." Said and exasperated Alice.

But what if she doesn't want me anymore? And that's only the top of my worries, and that's another problem, with so many people around her how can we spot her?"

"Firstly, you are the one who told her you didn't love her. She still loves you, I mean seriously she nearly expects you to come around her neck and tell what the person beside you is thinking, but gets disappointed when your not there. And secondly, it's called vampire senses smart one." It was true about Bella still loving him Alice was having small, unclear visions of that particular thing once in a while. Actually ever since that decisive movie, Alice was having quant visions of those types of things, Bella wandering aimlessly about Edward.

Edward's eyes had lit up as soon she Alice said Bella still cared for him. "Are you being sincere Alice?"

"Seriously, Eddie, I am being one-oh-oh percent sincere. Why would I lie about something as deliberate as that? I'm not as cruel as you think." He slightly growled at his new nickname.

"Don't you dare _ever_ call me that again."

"Or what?"

His lower lip trembled as he thought of something canny to say, but nothing came out. One point for Alice, zilch for Eddie. Alice's mind went blank as it prepared for yet another vision. Alice blocked her mind from Edward.

_A brisk-looking man in a crisp suit had an assured look on his face as he stood at the end of a long business-table with a thick stack of papers in his hands. Other men closely resembling his attire and cool-look were sitting around the table. The man at the end rubbed his smooth clean-shaven face and fixed his vibrant green eyes on the men. He shook some of his ink-black hair out of his face and said, "Well, I'm thinking tha' we may hahve a great movie on our 'ands. What D' you think men?" _

_Yes's were circulated around the table and a small smiled twitched upon the British mans' handsome face. He then passed out the thick stack of papers to each of the men. "This is the cast-list, I 'ope you will find it 'onerable, If not… I pity you._

"_As you may know, Izzy Mason 'as concluded her part as Juliet, the rest may not be as recognizable to you, since they ahre frohm thah open auditions." Most of the men clapped after that. He rang a little bell beside him and a skinny blonde woman came in. _

"_Lucy, I want you to call these people and tell thehm they gawt the part. We'll have their scripts printed on Monday, ahnd the set ready in two weeks, then start blocking and rehearsing." _

The vision ended and Edward had a tight frown on his face, a guessing look flitting across his dark yellow eyes. "Why did you block me?"

"You need to hunt, your eyes are getting dark and it's not safe to be a bit hungry around these areas."

"Don't change the subject Alice, now please answer my question."

She smirked and got off the bed, heading towards the door. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

**Like it? Hate it? Please leave constructive critism, i need it! **


End file.
